Téa Gardner
Tea Gardner (known as Anzu Mazaki in Japan) is a close friend of Yugi Muto and a character from Kazuki Takahashi's manga and anime Yu-Gi-Oh! '' She's a duelist like her other friends. However, she is rarely seen dueling anyone in the manga, as she seems to be more of an escort. She's often by Yugi's side along with Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda and Ryou Bakura as part of his regular group of friends. Though Téa has only ever participated in a grand total of seven duels, she has, in fact, won all of them, though the risky ones were close calls. She has had a crush on Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi ever since. In the English dub, she was voiced by famous voice actress Amy Birnbaum, who also voiced Melody (second film of Pokémon), Molly Hale (third film of Pokémon), Max on ''Pokémon during the three seasons of its Hoenn saga, as well as Chip on Cubix: Robots for Everyone. Background Anzu was first introduced as she was saved by Yami Yugi while blindfolded and has since tried to uncover his true identity. Her search had brought her close to Yugi Muto and has since been trying to help him make sense of his Millennium Puzzle. Throughout the manga, she deals with numerous delinquents at school and tries to help Yugi avoid the wrong sorts of students. Anzu has been taught about how to play the Duel Monsters game by Yugi, however she has less skill for it than he does and similar to her friend Bakura views it as little more than an amusing hobby at first. Over time, Anzu comes to the conclusion that the duels Yugi and Jonouchi play are not just games, tests of skill or even mystically importance as much as they are vital tests of character based on the choices one can make and how quickly things can shift. Téa spends her spare time watching her friends practice Duel Monsters at Sugoroku Muto's hobby shop and has picked-up a little just from the experiences. Though at first, Anzu's primary concern was to figure out the identity and nature of Yami Yugi she has long since become primarily focused on Yugi's safety instead. As the story progresses and Yugi's adventures take him to more far-out locations such as around the city, to private islands, and even to Egypt, Anzu always make's sure to remain by Yugi's side to watch-out for him. Personality Like Ryo Bakura, Anzu is often the voice of reason and councils her friends to approach a situation with great care so as not to put themselves in unnecessary danger. Anzu have a crush on Yami Yugi, but it appears to have some-what shifted to Yugi Muto instead. Despite her usual trepidation, Anzu will throw caution to the wind if one of her friends is in trouble which at point, she's all too glad to endorse a decisive course of action. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Honest Category:Anime Heroes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Selfless Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pure Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Book Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Determinators